Welcome to Camp
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: The leader of the pack. The swimmer. The brain. The English nut. The shy girl. The rebel. The hacker. The drug addict. The counselors. The killer. But who's who? And more importantly, who's A? Welcome to camp. AU/M for violence and possible lemons.
1. Welcome to Camp

**Hello my lovelies. This is my first strictly PLL story so be kind while I get the swing of things. I have a PLL/Vampire Academy crossover if you'd like to check it out. I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Enjoy!**

**Welcome to Camp**

**Aria**

The brunette girl clicks away on her phone and crosses her bare legs. Her mother turns around and holds out her hand to her daughter. She sighs loudly, rolling her eyes, and hands the phone over. Her mother blocks every number but her own and hands it back.

"Where are we even going, mother?" she snaps.

"Somewhere you can't cause any more trouble for the summer, Aria," her dad answers, instead of her mom.

"I didn't do anything!" she exclaims, frustrated.

"I really wish you would stop lying to us," Ella, Aria's mother, says, sadly. Byron, her father, pulls into the camp's parking lot.

**Spencer**

"This really is _not _far," Spencer tells her sister, Melissa.

"It's not my fault you screwed things up," she glares at her younger sister.

"I can't believe mom or dad wouldn't bring me," she snaps.

"They are afraid of you and your delinquent ways, Spencer," Melissa tells her tightly.

"They blocked my friend's numbers. Aren't they being sent off to the same camp, anyway?" Spencer's brown eyes narrow at her snarky older sister.

"It doesn't matter, Spencer. You won't be near us," she pulls into the parking lot and stops the car, "Now, out."

**Hanna**

"Mom, you're overreacting," the blonde girl insists.

"She went blind because of your little stunt, Hanna. I am under reacting. I should have let them arrest you," her mother replies, in a cold voice.

"Mom," Hanna whispers.

"No, Hanna. I'm done. After you finish this camp, you're going to live with your father. I can't deal with this anymore." She parks in the lot of the camp and helps her daughter with her suitcase. Hanna sits in her assigned cabin and a tear slides down her cheek.

**Emily**

"Mom, please. Dad won't be happy about this," the dark-haired, half-Asian girl pleads with her mother.

"I don't care! What you did needs to be addressed, Emily!" her mother snaps.

"But, mom, I didn't-" Emily's mom cuts her off.

"Save it." The car jerks to a stop and both Emily and her mother get out. Mrs. Fields goes to hug her daughter good-bye but she steps away.

"I just want my little girl back," she says, getting in the car and driving away.

**Allison**

Alli smirks at her parents as they pull the parking lot of Camp Therapy. Her mother frowns and hugs her daughter.

"I don't get it, Allison," she whispers to her, "Why do this?"

"That Jenna girl had it coming," she laughs, "It's about time someone put her in her place." Allison walks away from her parents and into the main office of the camp without a second glance.

**Ezra**

The counselor is mesmerized by this girl. He knows it is wrong but he doesn't care. She's gorgeous. Her hair looks silky and soft. Her eyes are a perfect shade of green that he just loves. She has curves in all the right places and that short, little dress shows her slim, milky legs off beautifully. The heels she wears makes them look that much longer. He watches her flick her hair over her shoulder and hug the blonde girl that walks over to her. He wishes it was him she was hugging.

**Caleb**

He watches the blonde girls hug her friend and shakes his head. She's too prissy to be here. She won't last a day. Pretty girls can't camp, in his experience. He laughs to himself, thinking about how she'll react to getting bitten by a mosquito.

**The Five**

"This is too funny," Allison says, walking up to Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, who stare at her, shocked.

"Funny?" Aria asks.

"My parents are afraid of me!" Spencer snaps.

"My dad's going to be so disappointed when he finds out," Emily whispers, sadly.

"My brother won't speak to me," Aria deadpans.

"And my mom is sending me to live with my dad," Hanna states, "This is the last I'll ever see you guys."

"You guys take things too seriously. We will be fine and it will all blow over," Alli tells her friends, "Stop being babies and suck it up. We'll make everyone love us again in no time at all." Five phones chime with-in seconds of each other and the girls all look at them.

_Welcome to camp. Suit up, bitches. ~ A_

They all look at each other and glance around. Who is A?

**Please review. :)**


	2. Lying Isn't a Crime

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. So, yeah.**

**Lying Isn't a Crime**

The short, blonde girl's eyes widen. She quickly composes herself and smirks at her friends. She looks at each of her friends in turn. Wide eyes, one set hazel, one dark brown, one light brown, and one blue, stare back at her.

"Relax, guys," Ali says, laughing the threatening text off, "It's a joke. Watch," she holds her phone out to her friends and presses delete on the message, "Gone. Now you try."

"Ali, what if it isn't a joke?" the shortest girl of the group demands, hazel eyes filled with fear.

"Aria's right, Alison," the tall, thin brunette states, "We should tell one of our counselors. This could be some psychopath."

"Aria, Spencer, relax," Ali deadpans, "It's not like they straight out threatened us."

"It sounded pretty threatening to me," the only other blonde whispers, scared.

"The only thing threatening to you is carbs, Hanna," Alison snaps at her chubby friend who looks hurt at the outburst.

"Don't listen to her, Han," Spencer steps in, "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Be a friend and tell her the truth," Ali smirks, "Losing weight will be good for Hanna. And it's highly possible out here. Why so quiet, Em?"

"I…I just think that we shouldn't fight while we're here. We need to stick together. Especially with this person after us," the half-Asian girl speaks at last.

"You worry too much. All of you," Alison says sweetly to her posse, "We will all be fine."

"Hello, ladies," a tall man in his early twenties says, approaching the group of five, "My name is Ezra Fitz and I'll be your main counselor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fitz," Alison greets the attractive man, taking charge as usual.

"Have you all found your cabins?" he asks. Alison, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer nod.

"I haven't," Aria tells him, gesturing to her bags, which are resting by her feet.

"In that case, you need to be escorted. Everyone has to meet in the mess hall in five minutes and if you're late without a chaperone, you could get in trouble. So, I'll take you where you need to go and I'll see you four later, in the mess hall," he informs the girls. He steps forward and takes one of Aria's two bags. Alison begins to walk toward the mess hall and the other three quickly follow as Aria lifts her second bag onto her shoulder.

**Aria**

"Name?" Ezra asks, "And cabin number, if you know it."

"Aria Montgomery," she states, smiling at the cute counselor, "I think I'm cabin four." The blue-eyed counselor consults his clipboard.

"You're right, cabin four," he tells his short companion and gestures in the direction they need to walk. As they walk, Aria notices how good he smells and how perfect his face is.

"Why are you a counselor? At a camp for delinquents, none the less," Aria blurts out, without thinking. Her voice took on a bitter note when she mentioned delinquents.

"I like helping people," he answers, obviously not finding the question at all strange, "Here we are, cabin four." He opens the door and stands back for Aria to go inside first. She places her bag on the free bed and smiles when she notices Spencer's luggage set on the other. Team Sparia gets to stick together.

"And you don't exactly look like a delinquent, so why are you here?" he boldly questions the young girl.

"My friends and I set off a stink bomb in this guy's garage," she explains, feeling as though she can trust him, "We didn't know anyone was inside and we didn't know it would cause a fire. The guy's step sister went blind because of it. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Pranks can cause pain, Aria," Ezra tells her, "No matter how harmless it might seem."

**Alison**

Grey-blue eyes scan the mess hall. Pink lips turn up into a twisted smirk, revealing pearly white teeth. A slight chuckle escapes her slender throat.

"Well, well, well, look who else is here, ladies," Ali says sweetly to three out of four best friends. Mocha, brown, and blue eyes peer across the room and a small gasp is heard.

"Holy cow, is that Toby Cavanaugh?" Spencer asks, eyes wide.

"Do you think that he sent the -" Emily starts to ask but is cut off by Alison.

"Nothing was sent by anyone, Em." The dark haired girl looks down at her lap after being scolded.

"Attention, everyone!" a tall man demands from the front of the room. All eyes turn towards him.

"Welcome to Camp Therapy," he says, loudly, "My name is Ian and I am the head counselor here. I'm sure you all know why you're here. All of you have done things that have gotten you into trouble. So much trouble that you have very few choices. This camp or jail, for most of you. Act up, and you get kicked out. Do what you're told and you get to go home with a clean slate. Any problems you have with each other are not my problem. Work it out.

You all have schedules and every counselor knows where all of you are supposed to be. We have pictures with the lists of names so if you're in the wrong place, we will know. Go explore and get a feel for the camp. We'll jump into everything tomorrow once everyone is settled."

Alison stands quickly and makes her way to the back of the room, where she spotted Aria at the beginning of Ian's speech. Hanna, Emily, and Spencer hurry after her as they see her grabs Aria's arm, dragging her outside. She doesn't stop until the five of them end up in the middle of the woods.

"We need to talk, now," she demands, harshly.

**Toby**

He glares at their backs as they leave the mess hall. It's all their fault. Theirs and Jenna's. They ruin everything. His life was going fine when it was just him and his dad. But then he had to go and marry Jenna's mother. Jenna's such a bitch. She'll do anything to get him in trouble. He storms out of the mess hall and through the woods. Once he finds a large oak tree, next to a stream, he throws himself to the ground. As he leans against the tree, his hard, blue eyes soften and fill with tears. He feels them slide down his face and closes his eyes, breathing in the earthy scent of the woods.

"To…Toby?" a soft, feminine voice asks. He turns around and sees his goddess. The girl he has secretly been in love with since the day he first saw her.

**Review? Pretty please with the boys of Rosewood on top?**


	3. I Would Do No Such Thing

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

**I Would Never Do Such a Thing**

"Ali, why are you dragging me?" Aria asks her blonde friend. She throws a glare towards the brunette, effectively shutting her up. She finally stops in the middle of the woods and turns to face Aria. Alison crosses her arms.

"What took you so long?" she demands. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer finally catch up to the other girls and look back and forth between them.

"The cabins aren't exactly close to the mess hall, Ali," she says, annoyed.

"Whatever," she snaps, "Toby Cavanaugh is here too." Hazel eyes widen.

"What is he doing here?" she questions, surprised.

"You really have to ask that, Aria? After what he was accused of with Jenna?" Spencer asks her best friend.

"He wasn't just accused, Spence," Ali smirks, "He was found guilty and I'm sure that's exactly why he's here. He's a creep."

"I don't believe it for a second. I think he was framed," she counters, being the only one of the group not afraid to stand up to Alison.

"Guys, can we, maybe, not fight?" Hanna whispers, "We need to stick together. I'm never going to see any of you again after this summer. Can we please just make the most of it?"

"You're not going anywhere, hefty Hanna," Alison says, "We're all coming away from this, innocent and popular as ever."

"I don't know, Ali," Emily adds in, "This is bad. Like really bad. She went blind."

"It was an accident, girls," the leader tells them, "And I already told you that I will take care of it."

"I swear to God, Alison, if you try to pin this on Toby, I will-" Spencer is cut off.

"You'll what? Break him out of jail so you can show all of Rosewood how in love you are with him?" There is obvious venom in Ali's voice and the tall, thin, brunette feels her face burn.

"I'm not in love with him!" she exclaims, "It's just not fair to pin something we did, on him."

"God, Spencer!" Alison practically shrieks.

"You know what guys, I'm going to go swimming in the lake, while we still have free time," Emily informs them, "I don't want to deal with this." She stalks off to get a bathing suit.

"You see, now you made Em run off, Spence. Nice going," Ali snarkily tells her. Spencer huffs and walks farther into the woods.

"I'm out, too, guys," Aria tells the two blondes, "I want to check the art room." She leaves without another word. Alison smiles at Hanna.

"Come on, Hanna," she tells her friend, "Let's go do something fun, together." Hanna smiles back and follows Ali out of the woods.

**Toby**

Toby hastily wipes the tears off his face and looks up at the dark-haired girl. A gust of wind blows through the woods, making her hair swirl around her face like a dark halo. Mocha eyes flash with an emotion he doesn't recognize and it's gone too quickly for him to figure it out.

"Spencer?" he states, but it comes out as a question, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Long enough to see you're hurting, though," she replies, lowering herself to sit next to him.

"Why do you care?" he snaps.

"Because it's not fair. You don't belong here. Everybody thinks they know who you are, but they don't." The bitter tone in her voice doesn't go unnoticed by Toby.

"You're not like the others. You actually understand that people aren't toys."

"Alison is the only one that thinks that. Emily, Aria and Hanna only go along with it because they know what she's capable of. Just like me," she whispers. Toby hesitates for a second and then places his hand lightly on Spencer's knee.

"You four, you don't belong here. Alison did it, not you. Why did you let yourself get sucked into her games?" he questions her. He only asks out of curiosity, nothing else, he tells himself. _No, you ask because you're in love with her, _his brain shouts at him.

"Ali's not a good person. Everyone knows that. But she does help us with a lot. If it wasn't for Alison, I would be alone, all the time. She doesn't do anything without a reason but nobody does. Not really. We all have motives and we all play games."

"Not everyone plays games, Spencer. Maybe you just read too much into people being nice to you," Toby tells her, studying her perfect face.

"Why were you crying before?" Spencer boldly asks her blue-eyed companion.

"There's a lot going on that you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"Jenna isn't what she seems. You know that and I know that, but her mother and my father don't. They think she's sweet and innocent. She turned my own dad against me. I'm leaving Rosewood. For good. There's nothing there for me anymore," he explains. _Except you, _he mentally adds.

"There is something there for you, Toby," Spencer whispers, "There's me." His bright, blue eyes widen in shock and he thinks he's hearing things. That is until she leans forward and brushes her lips softly against his. She pulls back immediately, surprised with what she just did. Toby places his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her back. Their lips meet in a firey kiss. This time, Toby pulls away and rests his forehead against Spencer's.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that," he whispers to her.

"Likewise," she grins widely at him.

"What will your friends think?" Spencer's smile falls and she moves away from Toby. Not far, but enough so that they are no longer touching.

"Toby, I really, really like you. I always have. But the thing is, I don't know how my friends will take it if I tell them."

"Your friends should support you no matter what. Think about it, Spencer. I have been in love with you since the day I met you, but I refuse to sneak around behind your friends' backs. I don't want a girlfriend who's ashamed of me." With that being said, he stands up and walks away. Spencer watches him go with a heavy heart. She doesn't know what to do.

**Emily**

The dark-haired girl swims quickly through the clear, blue lake. She stops at the end to catch her breath before swinging around and ripping back through the water. She climbs out onto the dock and sits, staring at the water.

"You're fast." Emily whips around and sees a girl. A beautiful, dark-skinned girl with black hair and dark eyes stands before her.

"I'm on the swim team at my school," she tells the mysterious girl.

"I can see that. You definitely have the body for it," she responds, "I'm Maya, by the way. Maya St. Germain."

"Emily Fields." Maya sits down next to Emily and they shake hands. Emily looks away, blushing.

**Review? Please? I likes them.**


	4. This Isn't a Game

**I am taking guesses, but not suggestions, on who A is! I have it all planned out, including the _order _each A will be revealed in. Good luck! I don't own Pretty Little Liars! Sadly...**

**This Isn't a Game**

**Alison**

"Hanna," Ali snaps, "Were you even listening to me?"

"What?" the other blonde asks, "I'm sorry, Ali. I was zoning." Alison rolls her grey-blue eyes and sighs.

"I said, we need to find out why Spencer is so very adamant about Toby," she repeats, as they walk around, trying to find something to do.

"Let's go to the cabin and I'll give you a makeover," the blonde tacks on as an afterthought.

"I think she just wants to do what's right. That sounds good," Hanna replies, defending her friend while still agreeing with Alison, in a way. Ali scoffs but drops the subject, linking her arm with Hanna's.

"I'm glad we got put in the same cabin, Han," she tells her friend, "Don't tell the others, but I feel like you are my true, best friend." Hanna smiles widely and follows Ali to their cabin.

**Emily**

"That's a very pretty name," Maya tells her caramel-skinned companion.

"So is Maya," Emily replies, standing up and offering her hand to the other girl, "Join me?"

"As long as you don't mind me going in in my underwear," Maya tells her, causing a surprised look to take over Emily's face, "I don't have my bathing suit." Em smiles shyly.

"Right, no problem," she replies, slightly embarrassed. Maya takes Emily's hand and pulls herself up. She slides her shirt over her head and Emily bites her lower lip, before looking away. Maya's shorts hit the pier and she walks to the edge. Emily joins her and they jump in together.

**Aria**

The petit brunette girl looks around in awe. The art room is huge. She walks over to one of the easels, trailing her finger tips gently along some of the supplies. She sits on the stool in front of a large canvas. The graphite pencil the young girl had decided to use glides smoothly over the canvas. As the familiar feeling takes over her, the outlines of five faces begin to form. They over lap slightly, all five shaped slightly differently. Eyes are sketched in, followed by noses and eyebrows. The dark haired girl hears the door open, just as she starts the mouths, and turns around, towards the sound.

"Sorry to interrupt," a deep voice says, walking over to where the small girl sits.

"It's no problem. I hope I'm not breaking any rules by drawing, Mr. Fitz," Aria responds, smiling timidly.

"No. Of course not. Everyone is encouraged to use the equipment we have everywhere," Ezra tells his camper.

"Good," she whispers, turning back towards her canvas to finish out the smooth lines of the mouths. Shoulders form, overlapping each other, only after slim necks make an appearance on the drawing. As she adds hair that all seems to flow together, unintentionally making the girls look connected. She sets the pencil down and sighs.

"That's very impressive," the counselor whispers, not wanting to break her focus.

"Thank you," she replied, quietly. Somehow, without realizing, the man and girl move towards one another. As their lips become only millimeters apart, the door is flung open. Ezra and Aria fly apart as Spencer rushes to her friend's side.

"I have to talk to you!" she shouts, breathlessly, "Oh my God! That's amazing, Aria! It looks just like us."

Aria smiles widely at her friend then links arms with her and bids her counselor goodbye, walking to the girl's cabin, canvas in tow.

**Hanna**

After almost an hour of plucking, makeup applying, and primping, Alison finally gives her friend permission to look. Hanna's eyes widen as she takes in her reflection.

"I look…" she trails off, unable to find the proper words to describe her make-over.

"Hot," Ali replies, with heavy emphasis, "Now, I am going to take a nap."

"And I am going for a walk," Hanna announces, slipping on a pair of flip-flops. Alison waves at her over her shoulder and flops onto her bed. The slightly heavier blonde walks out the door and nearly straight into a boy, about her age.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, startled.

" No, no. It was my fault. I'm Caleb," he introduces himself.

"Hanna," she replies, offering her hand.

"Let me guess," he says, "You're a rich girl that has never spent a day outdoors in her life."

"How about no? I go camping every summer, at least twice, for a week at a time with my dad. In a tent. Not some cushy cabin. Or, I used to anyway," she snaps, offended, "And let _me_ guess. You're one of those guys who plays guitar, and gets all the girls. But, because of your past, you can never make a commitment."

"Not even close," he tells her, smugly, "I'll see you around, Hanna." She turns around as he leaves and glares at his back.

**Anonymous**

The girl watches the many screens on her wall and smirks. She sees it all. Toby and Spencer kissing. Aria nearly kissing her counselor. Alison giving Hanna a make-over. Emily swimming with a girl in her underwear. Hanna speaking to a boy with long hair. Alison taking out her special medication. An evil smirk covers her face. Her stormy green eyes flash in delight at knowing all of their secrets.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announces loudly, in order to gain the attention of her mesmerized posse of five teens and one adult, "You all know why you're here. We are going to take down these bitches once and for all. Secret by secret and lie by lie. And they will never see it coming."

"When do we start?" one blonde asks, smiling wickedly.

"We already have. Welcome to the A-Team. I'm sure you will all like it here. Never forget your hoodies and gloves when you go near them please. They will find out who we are when I want them to. This is _not _a game. I'm out for blood. Line up."

The head of this sick, twisted team goes down the line, handing out everything they need to take down Alison and her bitches.

Five texts are sent.

_Look who's kissing the enemy. What would your little leader say? ~ A_

_Like father, like daughter. Affairs with teachers are more common than you think. ~ A_

_Nice girls don't date each other. ~ A_

_Pretty faces mean nothing if you're not skinny. Your toothbrush has two uses. ~ A_

_Your friends will leave you when they find out how cray-cray you are. ~ A_


	5. Where to Fall

**Wowzers, it's been a while. But here's an update so yay! I have so many stories already published and so many new ones I plan to start and GAHHH it's so hard! I don't own this amazing show!  
**

**Where to Fall**

**Alison**

The blonde's blue eyes narrow at the bottle of pills before she throws one angrily in her mouth. She takes a swig out of a water bottle to down the pill and throws herself back onto her bed. A loan tear slides down her face and she hastily wipes it away. She sighs loudly entirely out of frustration.

"This is all Courtney's fault," she whispers, before curling into a ball and drifting off to sleep.

**Spencer**

"I seriously love this!" the tall brunette tells her petit friend, holding up the canvas as they reach the cabin that they were luckily both assigned to.

"I'm glad," the short girl replies, with a giggle, "It's good that it's not finished because I was going to give it to you for your birthday." Spencer squeals excitedly and hugs Aria tightly. Aria laughs at her friend's enthusiasm then remembers something.

"You said you had something to tell me," she says, taking the canvas back from her bestie and placing it beside her bed.

"Promise me you won't tell the others? Especially Ali?" Spencer asks, her eyebrows suddenly creasing in thought.

"Of course! Now tell me!" the smaller girl demands.

"I ran into Toby in the woods after I left you guys."

"And?" Aria questions, getting impatient.

"We talked for a while and then I kissed him. It was just a little kiss and I pulled away really fast. But then he pulled me back to him and kissed me. It was really, really nice," Spencer smiles, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. Aria grins widely at her best friend.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" she exclaims, happily.

"He said he won't go out with me until I tell my friends," Spencer bites her lip, "He said he doesn't want his girlfriend to be ashamed of him." Two phones chime. Mocha and hazel eyes widen as they read the new texts. When their eyes lock, they know. Both just got texts from –A.

**Emily**

Dark brown eyes twinkle with laughter at the joke just shared between the two girls. She smiles, looking up at the sky. Emily heaves a deep sigh, standing up on the pier.

"It's getting late. I should get to my cabin," she says, not wanting to leave Maya.

"Let's walk together," Maya tells her, smiling and standing up. They walk in silence until they both come across a cabin and stop.

"This is me," Emily says as Maya states,

"I'm home." They both laugh, a little nervously and go inside.

"I'm going to take a shower," Maya tells her new friend and roommate. Emily smiles and nods in acknowledgement. She sits on her bed and picks up a book to read when her phone chimes. She nearly gasps as she read the text. Ali was wrong about –A.

**Hanna**

The blonde heaves an annoyed sigh and then storms off towards the lake. She spots two girls on the pier and notices one is her friend but feels as though she shouldn't interrupt. She backs up slowly, careful to be quiet and walks over to one of the activity cabins. She smiles as she sees what's inside. The cabin is entirely dedicated to jewelry making. There are all types of beads and polished rocks, along with delicate chains and earring wire and jewelry pliers.

Since Hanna is alone in the cabin, she picks up a chain and a deep blue stone that has already been attached to a small hook. She looks around and spots a sign that reads, "_Please only make and take jewelry during class._" She bites her lip and looks around again. After making sure no one is around, she slips the rock on the chain and fastens it around her neck. She quickly leaves the cabin as her phone tingles, signaling a text. She frowns at the screen and rushes back to her cabin and into the bathroom. She peeks at Ali to make sure she's asleep before grabbing her toothbrush and doing something she knows she shouldn't….

**Toby**

A grin crosses the blue-eyed boys face as he remembers his kiss with Spencer. He never thought she felt the way he did. Now that he knows, he'll do anything to be with her. Even stay in Rosewood with the horrible people he was forced to call family. His phone rings and he frowns at the name on the I.D. before answering.

"What do you want, Jenna?" Toby asks, irritated.

"You know exactly what it is that I want, Toby," her sickly sweet voice says on the other line.

"I will never touch you that way or at all again," he grits out before hanging up on her. He breaks into a run and slams the door to his cabin. His roommate gives him a questioning look. Toby's only response is a slight grunt. He lies back on his bed and rubs his eyes.

"I'm Caleb, by the way," his roommate tells him, "Since we haven't actually met yet."

"Toby," he replies, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Why are you here?" Caleb asks, curiously, thinking the kid looks harmless.

"My step-sister forced herself on me then convinced everyone it was the other way around," he admits, "You?"

"I hacked into a secure government website, just to see if I could and I got caught," he explains, laughing a little.

"At least you actually did what they said you did," Toby smiles slightly.

"It seems to me, you'd rather be here," Caleb observes.

"Yeah, well, it gets me away from my step-sister and closer to the girl I've been in love with for the past year."

"Why is she here?"

"That's not only not my story to tell, but she shouldn't be. She didn't actually do anything. It was her friend that did it," Toby informs the other boy.

"Too bad. But I guess it's true then. Life isn't fair," Caleb states. Toby nods in agreement.

**Review? Please? I love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
